x_menfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bestia
Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Henry Philip McCoy Poprzednie pseudonimy: Kreature, Mutate #666, Requiem Uniwersum: 616 Tożsamość: '''Powszechnie znana '''Wzrost: 5'11" (180 cm) Waga: '''355 lbs. (ok. 160 kg) '''Kolor włosów: Czarny/niebieski (futro) Kolor oczu: '''Niebieskie '''Zajęcie/zawód: Poszukiwacz przygód (obecnie), członek Avengers, biochemik, wykładowca uniwersytecki Klasa postaci: Mutant Status prawny: Nienotowany Stan cywilny: Kawaler Narodowość: Amerykanin Miejsce narodzin: '''Dunfee, stan Illinois, USA '''Znani krewni: Norton McCoy (ojciec), Edna McCoy (matka), Sadie McCoy (babka), Robert (wuj) Powiązania z grupami: Avengers (obecnie), X-Factor I, X-Men, Defenders, Rejects, The Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants (Bractwo Złych Mutantów) - dwa ostatnie pod mentalną kontrolą Baza operacyjna: '''Instytut Xaviera '''Pierwsze pojawienie się: '''Uncanny X-Men #1 '''Zdolności: Beast w swej pokrytej futrem formie posiada wyjątkowo duże stopy i dłonie z palcami zakończonymi niezwykle ostrymi pazurami. Posiada także nadludzką siłę, zręczność, wytrzymałość, szybkość. Do mutagenicznych mocy Beasta zalicza się także wyczulone zmysły, "kocią" noktowizję oraz ograniczone zdolności samoleczenia. Wyszkolenie bojowe: Doskonale opanowana walka wręcz, w zwarciu używa swych zdolności akrobatycznych. Specjalne zdolności: '''Ekspert w dziedzinie genetyki i biochemii, rozległa wiedza naukowa. '''Biografia: Henry Philip McCoy urodził się w Dunfee w stanie Illinois jako syn Nortona i Edny McCoy. Jego ojciec był naukowcem pracującym w elektrowni atomowej, podczas wypadku został napromieniowany. Ten incydent nie wpłynął na jego zdrowie jednak najprawdopodobniej wywołał mutację u Henry'ego. Już w momencie narodzin wiadomo było(w przeciwieństwie do innych mutantów), że Hank jest mutantem, ponieważ urodził się z ogromnymi dłońmi i stopami. Dzięki nadludzkiej sile, zręczności, zwinności i szybkości Henry jako nastolatek stał się gwiazdą szkolnej drużyny futbolowej. Pewnego dnia dzięki swym zdolnościom pochwycił on trzech złodziei, którzy okradli kasę stadionu. Te wyczyny przyciągnęły uwagę profesora Charlesa Xaviera, który właśnie formował X-Men. W telewizji czyn Beasta zobaczył także złoczyńca znany jako Conquistador (Konkwistador). Wysnuł on plan, do którego realizacji chciał zmusić Henry'ego McCoya. Conquistador porwał rodziców Beasta i w zamian za ich życie żądał by Hank wykradł dla niego eksperymentalny reaktor atomowy. Dzięki niespodziewanej pomocy X-Men przestępca został pokonany a rodzice Henry'ego odzyskali wolność. Po tych wydarzeniach Hank postanowił dołączyć do X-Men pod pseudonimem "Beast", który nosił od dzieciństwa z powodu swych olbrzymich dłoni i stóp. Hank opuścił na jakiś czas szeregi X-Men, gdyż miał dość ratowania ludzi, którzy się go boją i nienawidzą. Postanowił zostać zawodowym zapaśnikiem. Choć odniósł względny sukces brakowało mu czegoś. Beast powrócił do X-Men i pod opieką Charlesa Xaviera dokończył edukację. Po zdobyciu doktoratu z biochemii zatrudnił się w Korporacji Brand by dalej rozwijać swe umiejętności. Pracując w korporacji Henry odkrył ekstrakt hormonalny, który wywołuje mutację w strukturze genetycznej. Gdy chciał powiedzieć o tym swojemu przełożonemu Carlowi Maddicksowi niechcący podsłuchał, że Maddicks chce wykraść tajne dokumenty rządowe. Hank nie mogąc powstrzymać go jako Henry McCoy postanowił wypić swoje serum. Ekstrakt wywołał u Beasta dalsze mutacje, jego ciało pokryło się futrem, a nadludzkie zdolności fizyczne uległy dalszemu wzmocnieniu. Hank zapobiegł kradzieży, jednak nie zdążył zażyć na czas antidotum i pozostał w pokrytej futrem formie. Henry opuścił Korporację Brand po przejściach z Lindą Donaldson i Sekretnym Imperium. Wtedy odpowiedział na telewizyjne ogłoszenie Avengers i wraz z Moondragon stał się rezerwowym członkiem Mścicieli. Z czasem Beast stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem Avengers i pogodził się z upublicznieniem swego wizerunku jako mutanta. Podczas gdy Hank był w Avengers nie stronił od X-Men i czasem pomagał im w walce (np. przeciwko Mesmero, Magneto czy Dark Phoenix). Po kilku latach przynależności do Avengers Beast postanowił odejść by zrobić miejsce dla nowych rekrutów, nie pasowało mu także życie dowcipkującego herosa. Z biegiem czasu Hank jednak wrócił do bycia superbohaterem i wraz z Icemanem, Angelem oraz kilkoma innymi mutantami założył grupę Defenders (Obrońcy). Większość członków drużyny poświęciła swe życie podczas bitwy z istotą zwaną Dragon of the Moon (Smok Księżyca). Kilka tygodni później Avengers znaleźli pewien kokon na dnie Zatoki Jamajskiej. Gdy go otwarto okazało się, że przebywała tam Jean Grey w stanie zawieszonej animacji. Beast wraz z przyjaciółmi z pierwotnego składu X-Men założył grupę X-Factor. Drużyna X-Factor miała pod przykrywką polowania na złych mutantów pomagać niewinnym mutantom zapanować nad ich mocami. Niedługo po sformowaniu X-Factor Hank został pochwycony przez Carla Maddicksa. Zastosował on na Henrym anty-mutageniczne serum, które wynalazł dla swojego syna. X-Factor uratowali Hanka, jednak Maddicks zdążył podać mu serum. Eksperyment spowodował, że Beast odzyskał swój ludzki wygląd. Późniejsza konfrontacja z mutantką Infectią niestety przywróciła mu zwierzęcy wygląd. Hank wraz z X-Factor wziął udział w wyzwoleniu Wyspy Muir spod wpływu Shadow Kinga. Po pokonaniu Farouka wraz z resztą przyjaciół ponownie przyłączył się do X-Men. Po walkach z Dark Beastem, Onslaughtem i oddziałami Zero Tolerance Henry opuścił X-Men by móc całkowicie oddać się badaniom nad lekarstwem na wirus Stryfe'a. Ostatecznie udało mu się to dzięki notatkom Moiry Mactaggert. Wkrótce po tym Beast wyruszył z grupą zebraną przez Storm by odszukać pamiętniki Destiny, które mogą kryć wiedzę o przyszłości Ziemi i jej mieszkańców. Podczas misji w Walencji Psylocke została zabita przez Vargasa a Hank został ciężko ranny. Sage przyspieszyła rozwój mocy samoleczenia Beasta by ten mógł sam się wyleczyć. To spowodowało również dalszą mutację fizyczną Henry'ego. Po powrocie do posiadłości Xaviera (Storm odesłała go, ponieważ uważała, że Hank stwarza zagrożenie dla misji) jego ciało uległo mutacyjnej regresji przechodząc z formy małpy do formy kociej. Beast stał się potężniejszy, jego zmysły - jeszcze bardziej wyostrzone. Obudził się w nim również instynkt drapieżcy. Nowa mutacja miała też negatywne konsekwencje. Hank na nowo musiał się "uczyć" swego ciała. Trish Tilby nie mogła pogodzić się z ponowną przemianą Henry'ego i przez telefon zakończyła ich związek. Beast nie zdążył na dobre się z tego otrząsnąć, gdy kontrolowany przez Cassandrę Novę Beak ciężko pobił go kijem bejsbolowym. Gdy Hank wyszedł ze śpiączki ujawnił plany bliźniaczej siostry Charlesa Xaviera, która wtedy paradowała w ciele brata, dzięki czemu X-Men mogli przeszkodzić jej w zabiciu wszystkich mutantów na Ziemi. Wcześniej jednak Cassandrze udało się ujawnić, że Profesor X jest mutantem co diametralnie zmieniło życie wszystkich w posiadłości. Wkrótce po śmierci Jean Grey z rąk szaleńca podającego się za Magneto w mediach zaczęła krązyć informacja o leku, który miałby eliminować mutację. Hank poważnie rożważał wzięcie leku, gdy osobiście go przebadał i przekonał się, żę naprawdę działa. Dopiero dość "fizyczna" dyskusja z Loganem odwiodła go od tej decyzji. O podjęciu słusznej decyzji utwierdził się gdy X-Men odkryli, że lek został opracowany dzięki eksperymentom na martywch mutantach oraz ożywionym Colossusie. Wkrótce po pokonaniu odpowiadającego za lekarstwo Orda X-Men zostali zaatakowali przez Cassandrę Novę, próbującą uwolnić swój umysł ze znajdującej się w podziemiach Instytutu pułapki. Nova telepatycznie odarła Hanka z jego człowieczeństwa i pozostawiła jedynie dzikie zwierzę. Beast w takim stanie zaczął polować na cofniętego do dzieciństwa Wolverine'a. Zmysły odzyskał dzięki jednej z uczennic Instytutu, Blindfold, która podała mu przygotowaną przez Hanka i Xaviera na taką okoliczność kulkę włóczki, nasyconej feromonami związanymi z ważnymi wspomnieniami. Po odzyskaniu pełnej sprawności Henry uratował Wolverine'a przed Danger i Ordem. Zanim Beast i reszta zespołu mogli ostatecznie uporać się z Novą zostali przeniesieni na statek S.W.O.R.D. i zwerbowani przez dowodzącą tą organizacją Abigail Brand. Kiedy X-Men walczyli by zapobiec zagrożeniu jakim dla Ziemi stał się Breakworld - rodzima planeta Orda - agentka Brand zasłoniła Beasta własnym ciałem, ratując go przed wrogim ostrzałem. To sprawiło, że Hank zaczął zmieniać zdanie na jej temat by wreszcie - pomimo początkowych wątpliwości - nawiązać z nią bliższą znajomość. X-Men v2 #1-24, Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1 Przypadkowa śmierć młodego mutanta w wypadku samochodowym zszokowała Instytut Xaviera - po M-Day zaledwie parę setek mutantów zachowało swe moce. Śmierć jednego mutanta oznaczała poważny procentowy spadek populacji gatunku homo superior. Ta świadomość popchnęła Beasta do poszukiwań sposobu na odwrócenie efektów M-Day. Hank kosultował się z naukowcami wielu dziedzin, szukając pomocy tak u przyjaciół jak i u wrogów. I choć konsultacje z High Evoulutionarym czy Sinisterem były wyjątkowo krótkie, to w pewnym momencie Hank zaczął paktować z diabłem - a konkretnie ze swoim sobowtórem z rzeczywistości rządzonej przez Apocalypse'a, Dark Beastem. Wspólnie rozkopali masowe groby pozostałe po obozie koncentracyjnym dla mutantów Neverland by pobrać próbki z ciał pomordowanych. Dark Beast zmusił również Hanka do przeżycia jego wspomnień z tamtej rzeczywistości by unaocznić mu, czym jest nauka nieograniczona moralnością. Miarka się przebrała kiedy Dark Beast zaczął eksperymentować na jednym z niebędących mutantami dzieci klanu Guthrie - bracie Cannonballa i Husk. Pani Guthrie postrzeliła Dark Beasta ze strzelby a Hank ocalił życie dziecka, ale współpraca dwóch Beastów dobiegła końca. Załamany McCoy porzucił naukę na rzecz magii, jednak Doctor Strange nie był w stanie mu pomóc a odnaleziona w Transii Wanda Maximoff nie pamiętała tego, jak wywołała M-Day - w ogóle nie pamiętała swojego życia jako Scarlet Witch. Jedyne, co pozostało Beastowi to powrót do Neverland, gdzie własnoręcznie wykopał groby wszystkim pomordowanym. X-Men: Endangered Species, historia uzupełniająca Endangered Species publikowana na łamach X-Men, Uncanny X-Men, X-Factor i New X-Men Wkrótce po przeprowadzce X-Men do San Francisco Ziemi zagrozili Skrullowie. Bitwy toczyły się na całej planecie. Aby ratować nowy dom mutantów Cyclops rozpoczął wojnę partyzancką. Po początkowych sukcesach dowódca Skrulli zagroził, że rozpocznie eksterminację ludności cywilnej jeśli X-Men się nie poddadzą. Na polecenie Scotta a wbrew osobistym przekonaniom Beast zmodyfikował wirus Stryfe'a tak, by zarażał wyłącznie Skrullów. Cyclops zaoferował dowódcy kosmitów lekarstwo w zamian za opuszczenie miasta, jednak Skrull wolał nakazać samozniszczenie wszystkim podległym mu okrętom niż ryzykować zarażenie reszty floty. Secret Invasion: X-Men #1-4 Wkrótce później Hank zrekrutował Doctora Nemesis, Madisona Jeffriesa, doktora Yuriko Takiguchi oraz doktor Kavitę Rao. Wspólnie stworzyli X-Club - grupę która za cel miała odwrócenie efektów M-Day a na co dzień tworzyła naukowe zaplecze X-Men. X-Men #504-508 Kiedy w San Francisco starli się uczestnicy pro- i anty-mutancich demonstracji Hank został aresztowany przez policję i następnie przekazany H.A.M.M.E.R. - organizacji bezpieczeństwa Normana Osborna, która zastąpiła S.H.I.E.L.D. McCoy został uwięziony na wyspie Alcatraz, gdzie Osborn urządził swoje centrum operacyjne na czas opanowywania sytuacji w mieście. Tam Beast po raz kolejny spotkał się z Dark Beastem, był przez niego torturowany i poddany działaniu Maszyny Omega, wysysającej energię z mutantów. Po jakimś czasie został uratowany wraz z resztą więźniów przez X-Force i Magik. Okazało się, że Cyclops wstrzymywał się z ratunkiem ponieważ potrzebował czasu by X-Club mógł podnieść z dna oceanu Asteroidę M, przekształconą w nowy dom mutantów - sztuczną wyspę zwaną Utopią. To i parę innych decyzji Cyclopsa, takich jak wykorzystanie wirusa przeciwko Skrullom, powołanie X-Force czy przyjęcie Magneto w szeregi X-Men sprawiły, że Beast podjął decyzję o opuszczeniu zespołu. Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Utopia, Uncanny X-Men #517 Aby móc spędzac więcej czasu z Abigail Brand Hank przyjął jej propozycję i został agentem S.W.O.R.D. Pierwszego dnia pracy poznał przyrodniego brata Abigail, pomógł jej zwalczyć próbę przejęcia dowodzenia nad organizacją przez Henry'ego Gyricha oraz zapobiec kolejnej inwazji kosmicznych najeźdźców. S.W.O.R.D. #1-5 Po upadku Normana Osborna Beast na prośbę Steve'a Rogersa ponownie dołączył do Avengers. Rogers przydzielił go do zespołu którym kieruje osobiście, a który zajmował się rozwiązywaniem problemów zanim te przerodziły się w katastrofy. Choć działali w sekrecie, w przeciwieństwie do X-Force trzymali się tych samych zasad co inni Avengers. Hank zajmował się głównie zbieraniem i analizą danych, choć zdarzały się sytuacje kiedy brał również udział w walce. v4 #1, Secret Avegers #1-12 Na Utopię wrócił z okazji pogrzebu Nightcrawlera. Zarzucił Cyclopsowi, że odpowiada ze śmierć Kurta - że doprowadziła do niej jego ekstremistyczna wizja X-Men. Pozostał na Utopii by opiekować się rannymi podczas ataku sił Bastiona. Kiedy kryzys został zażegnany ponownie opuścił wyspę. Jakiś czas później wysłał Hope Summers list w którym przekonywał ją, że powinna zrobić to samo by mogła sama decydować o swoim losie. X-Men: Second Coming, Generation Hope #5 Obecnie Beast jest jednocześnie agentem S.W.O.R.D. i członkiem Avengers. Choć jego relacje z Cyclopsem pozostają napięte, nie ma to wpływu na jego długoletnią przyjaźń z pozostałymi członkami zespołu. Niedawno wraz ze Storm, Shadowcat i Colossusem wybrał się na pokład statku kosmicznego opanowanego przez Brood na ratunek agentce Brand. v4 #12.1, Astonishing X-Men #38 Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:X-men Kategoria:Mutant